Finally, A Rose
by MissJEDoe
Summary: What could have happened in Mossflower(book). If Rose turned out to be alive, how would this affect Martin's decisions - ultimately, how would it change the events for the woodlanders? Scrappy, but I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any continuity errors. This wasn't intended to become a full story.
1. Prologue

Rose felt heavy, like a stone being dropped through water. Through the pressure in her head she could hear voices - low and gruff and soft and warm. One moment they were far away, the next they were yelling down her ear.

The sound got too intense for her and she opened her eyes, blinking against the bright light that greeted her. She took a deep breath in and felt the weight of water wash off her as she took control back over her body.

"Mizz Roser!"

"Rose! You're home now sweetheart, don't be afraid." A paw on her shoulder locked her in place. Rose looked around and saw a mole and an old looking mouse.

She stared at them, not understanding. She tried to think but the pressure in her head came back and she blacked out again, slipping back underwater.

Some point after, but she didn't know how long after, she woke again. This time she realised the mouse wasn't old, but worry and pain had bleached her fur from a warm brown to grey. The more she looked at the mouse, the more she recognised her.

"Mother?" She asked softly. Her throat felt like someone had knifed it and poured vinegar down it.

"I'm here, Rose. Stay still. You've hurt your head, but you're back home now. Everyone's been so worried about you, dear. Brome'll be back any time now with your father - they went out fishing together." As Rose listened to her mother chatter through her relief she felt that something was off. She knew Brome was her brother, but she kept getting his face muddled up in her memory with squirrels and shrews.

"What happened to me?" She asked quietly. Her throat hurt less now - like someone had put a cool healing paste on the wound. Aryah paused.

"You... Hit your head on a wall."

Rose looked down, thinking through the pressure that was building up aroumd her again. She thought she could see a light through the murky waters that drowned her memories, but as she reached for it the pressure became too much. Rose sank back into a sleep, spiralling down through the water.

Next time she woke up, her little brother was looking down at her. She knew it was Brome because she remembered how wise he had become when they last met.

When he saw her eyes open he jumped and exclaimed. "Rose! Mother said you'd been awake and I'd hoped to speak to you."

Rose laughed quietly, feeling stronger now. "Brome. I feel much better for seeing your cheeky face."

He laughed at her, tears glistening in his eyes. He held her paw tightly. "And I to see you awake. But you must listen to me, Rose. I have something very important to tell you before mother or father get here."

Rose fought through the pressure that was starting to build up again and concentrated on her brother. He seemed older, stronger. He'd seen death and war and had suffered. He looked older than she felt.

"Tell me."

"They're trying to keep you here, in Noonvale." A door opened, making Brome jump. "Bother."

Strange, Rose thought. Why would staying in Noonvale be bad? She had no desire to leave her home.

"Rose, you're awake!" Urran Voh dropped the flask he was carrying and ran to his daughter. "My heart has been broken every day since that mouse took you away from me. I knew I could not trust you with any other man - you are too precious."

Rose froze. "That mouse?"

"Martin. The one who nearly got you killed -"

"Urran Voh, I thought we promised to keep this from her!"

"She needs to know the truth. Otherwise she'd try to go and look for him."

Rose stared at her brother as their parents bickered. Brome shook his head sadly.

"Where is he?" Her question came out in a choked whisper and neither of her parents heard. Brome looked down at the floor, unwilling to answer.

"Where is he?" She tried again, shouting. She had propped herself up on her bed and her head was suffering under the pressure but she needed to know.

Her parents looked at her in shock. "Rose, don't shout indoors!"

"Where is he?" She repeated. She was staring at her father, sure that he would answer her honestly.

"We don't know."

"He's not here?" Disappointment rattled through her, making her lose the fight against the water. She sank back down onto the bed as her mother fussed around her, fluffling pillows and mumbling to herself.

"He left you, Rose. And vowed to never come back here. Doesn't that give you your answer? He's gone from your life and it's best that you forget him." Her father stood up and walked to the doorway, picking up the flask.

"He said he'd travel south." Brome said quickly. Their mother shot him a warning glance. "He thought you were dead-"

"We all did, dear. But none of us abandoned you." Urran Voh interrupted, resting his head against the doorframe. He looked tired. "Let's talk no more of this. Come, Brome. Leave your mother to tend to her."

Brome was reluctant to leave so Uran Voh crossed the room again in three strides, grabbed his son's paw and dragged him towards the door. As he was pulled away, Brome called back at Rose.

"He thought you were dead, Rose!"

The two mice were left in an awkward silence for a moment. "Let me warm you some soup. Grumm made it himself, just for you." Aryah shuffled off nervously, aware of her daughter's accusing eyes.

All Rose could think as she sat herself back up again was that her parents were obviously trying to keep her away from Martin. Her father had never liked him - that she knew for certain. Urran Voh was a peaceful creature and could not comprehend the need for warriors. Perhaps, she thought, if he'd seen Marshank he'd think differently. It had certainly changed her outlook on how peace was to be obtained.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Rose asked when her mother returned. Seemingly relieved at the change of subject, Aryah sat down next to her daughter and held the bowl of soup for her.

"Over half a season, on and off. Luckily we managed to get some soup down you each time you woke up, otherwise you'd have starved to death!" She laughed nervously, keeping an eye on Rose. She was looking into space.

"Thank you, mother." She said eventually. "Can I sleep now? My head's hurting-"

"Yes, of course. Lie down carefully now." Aryah shot up, taking the bowl and easing Rose back down onto the bed in the same movement. "I'll be back to check on you after dinner, dear."

"Thank you." Rose mumbled, pretending to be falling back to sleep. As she heard her mother tiptoeing away she felt wide awake. Ever since her father had mentioned Martin she'd become more and more alert, her mind clearing completely as plans formed in her head. She could not let him go on thinking she was dead, no matter what her parents wanted. Brome was right. Staying in Noonvale was bad.

Despite her busy mind, sleep started to overtake her. It wasn't the drowning sensation of the countless times before - this was a natural, easy, soft slumber which healed her body and gave her a fresh start in the morning. Her dreams were filled with jumbled memories, all of them fighting towards one key moment.

When she finally awoke, one image stayed burned in her eyes. A dusty mouse climbing out of a tunnel at her feet, rubbing sand from his eyes as he spluttered up at her.


	2. The Journey

Rose was standing above the valley of Noonvale, haversack on her back and a staff in her hand to help her walk. She didn't know how far she'd have to travel, but she promised to herself that she wouldn't stop until she found him.

She turned away from her home and trekked through the trees, heading in the only direction she could think of. South. Sooner or later they'd cross paths, right?

She walked and walked, sometimes exchanging songs with birds. The woodland was so quiet with just her walking – nothing at all like when she and her friends had searched for Noonvale together. Then, there had been others to talk to. Another shadow beside hers. A paw in hers.

Just Rose. Just Rose, searching aimlessly for her warrior.

She didn't stop to eat until the sun started to go down, when she realised she should find somewhere to sleep. She was afraid of sleeping outside on her own, but there wasn't any other option. The trees around her were empty – even the birds had left her. Panic started to fill her as she blundered deeper into the woods, her imagination wondering why the birds had gone. From experience, that was never a good sign.

She ran forwards, paws held up to shield her face, until she couldn't breathe. Realising she had no idea where she was, she sat down under some ferns and pulled her cloak around her. Not bad, she thought. From this accidental hiding place she could see the feet of any passers-by, but they couldn't see her. Satisfied, she settled and pulled out a piece of bread to nibble on.

Many nights passed like this for Rose. She was sure that her parents had sent out a search party for her, but she was equally sure that she could avoid them. The woodland was thick and she'd had a headstart.

She tried to not think about what that meant for her own little quest.

Instead, she kept walking. South.

Rose was singing to herself when the sound of someone else singing made her jump in fear. It was far off and louder than her, so she doubted she'd been heard. After a moment she calmed herself down. What kind of dangerous beast would wander around the woodland, singing?

Treading carefully, she made her way towards the sound. She caught a glimpse of a group of strange shapes walking across her path and hid behind a tree.

As the shapes got closer, she realised they were mice. Tens of mice in long muted cloaks. Rose was puzzled.

She'd never heard of a mouse tribe that large near Noonvale.

She made a split second decision to step out in front of them, realising as she did that she had a very small understanding of the world.

The mice in front of the group all jumped and looked at her, stopping still. A couple of less alert mice walked into them, starting a comical domino effect that made Rose laugh despite her nervousness.

"Hello." One of them said, lowering their hood. She was an impossibly old mouse – Rose thought that a strong gush of wind could sweep her away like a dry leaf. "What's your name, young one?"

"Laterose, of Noonvale. Forgive me, but may I ask where you're heading?"

"My name is Abbess Germaine, of Loamhedge. My mice and I are traveling to Mossflower, where a good friend of mine lives. Do you wish to join us?"

Rose was aware of the many eyes on her, taking in her tattered and stained dress and her nervous shuffling. She tried to make herself stay still as she answered.

"Mossflower? Is that south of here? That's the only direction I'm really heading, and it would be nice to have some company."

A mouse next to Germaine laughed and offered a paw to Rose. "Columbine, pleasure to meet you Laterose. Our dear abbess assures us that this Mossflower is south, and warmer."

The mousemaids laughed, shaking paws. "Call me Rose."

"Well then Rose, you are most welcome among us." The party of mice started moving again. "Why are you so determined to head south? I have heard of Noonvale and believe it to be a lovely place. Why on Earth would you leave, on your own?"

Rose laughed nervously, walking beside Columbine. "I'm searching for a friend of mine. It's a long story, but I need to tell him some things. And I need to see him."

Germaine nodded slowly, looking into the distance. She didn't reply, but Rose had a feeling she knew something only mice with decades of experience could understand.


	3. Finally, A Rose

Martin chased the dregs of his porridge around the side of his bowl, mind wandering north.

"You alright, matey?" Gonff waved a paw in front of Martin's eyes, making him blink rapidly.

"Eh, what? Oh hello Gonff." Martin sighed.

"What in the name of cheese is wrong with you?" Putting down his spoon, Gonff shoved the warrior's shoulder. "Look at me, old sword swinger."

Martin sniggered and looked at his best friend, allowing himself to be steered.

"Where's your mind taking you to? There's food to be eaten!"

"I'm sorry." Martin smiled sheepishly. "I'm just thinking about everything. I'm back now. Say, who's that pretty maid staring at you?"

Martin's quick change of conversation worked. Gonff's head span around as he looked straight at the mousemaid. In response, she blushed violently and looked away to talk to another pretty maid. Gonff looked back at Martin and winked.

"I'm going in." Martin watched as his plump friend glided around the tables to perch next to the mousemaid, making her jump. The warrior chuckled and looked back down into his bowl, slipping into melancholia.

_Far away,_ he told himself, _in another land and another time._

Memories of trees and walks and scones and cordial skipped through him, each one tainted by one memory of stone. Cold, bloodied stone. The stone towered above him, threatening to crush him at any minute. And even though the stone never touched him he felt like he was bearing the full weight of it – like he was holding it up with just his arms.

Just as the stone threatened to completely crush him he heard a whisper. His glazed eyes looked up, away from the bowl and the memory of a wall and across the table. Three mice, Gonff and two maids, were leaning in on a private conversation that he wasn't meant to hear. But her voice found him – pushing the wall away and replacing it with a feeling of weightlessness which, when Martin later recounted this day to the dibbuns of Redwall, described as "as delicate and beautiful as a dandelion clock".

He couldn't hear what she was saying. But he heard the melody in her voice – the gentle honey tones as she whispered to her friends.

Martin stood up with a sudden urgency and crossed the room, following her voice. None of them looked up when he approached – they were all too engrossed in the tale Gonff was telling.

After standing there for a moment and staring at the side of her head, Martin cleared his throat. The three looked up and showed him very different expressions.

The maid who was interested in Gonff looked up politely, a small smile on her pretty face. At least, Martin assumed it was pretty.

Gonff looked at him with a slight annoyance and started to chastise him for interrupting, but Martin didn't hear him.

Instead, Martin gazed silently into the most gentle hazel eyes that ever reflected sunlight, lost for words as a beautiful smile spread over the mousemaid's surprised features.

Without saying anything – without offering any explanations – the pair walked away from the table and out of Brockhall. Behind them, the entire dining hall was silent.

Martin didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh or scream or kiss her.

He kept walking. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him – both of them were convinced that if they saw the other the spell would be broken and they'd be alone once more.

They reached the river and Martin couldn't realistically lead her any further. After a moment of staring into the rushing water and trying to gather his thoughts, he blurted out "You were dead."

At the sound of his voice, Rose started to cry. He turned to her and saw that she was staring wide eyed as the tears of pure joy tumbled down her face.

"I came back to you." She whispered, starting to tremble. Aware that he was crying just as much as her, Martin extended his paws and offered them to her. She took them without hesitating.

"I was waiting a long time." They stepped closer, each trying to memorise the face of the other.

"You were a long way away." She choked as more tears tumbled through her, washing away all the fear and loneliness of the last few seasons. Finally, she had found her warrior.

"I'm here now." He wrapped his paw around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Sobbing hysterically now, Rose rested her forehead on his chest and held onto his tunic.

They stood like that for a long time, his face pressed gently into her headfur and her forehead on his strong chest. When their tears faded and were replaced by the normal rushing of water beside them, they looked at each other again.

"Still here, warrior mouse?" Rose smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I'm here until you want rid of me, fair maid." He held her close, cradling her to him like the precious gem she was. "And I will defend you to the death."


	4. The Warrior Speaks

When they returned to Brockhall, the reunited pair were unseperable. Too many seasons had been wasted in loneliness for them to let each other out of their sight.

At first, Martin was reluctant to tell anyone about how he knew Rose of Noonvale. After a few days of endless hints and pestering from Gonff, the Warrior finally admitted something.

"She rescued me." He told Gonff when they were alone for a moment."I was a slave being punished and she rescued me.

"That pretty one?" Gonff asked incredulously.

"You should have heard her, Gonff. Never underestimate the power of a pretty voice - she could charm the stars from the sky."

Gonff looked at his friend. Though their friendship had been relatively short, he felt like he knew Martin as well as anyone. But he had never heard him talk with such admiration of amything - not even the sword which he now wore strapped to his waist.

"Do you love her?" He asked, watching the peculiar look on the Warriors face.

"I love all that's good." Martin smiled nervously and turned away, missing Gonff's smug grin. So, the Warrior had a sweetheart.

"Can we go now, old chatter whiskers?" Martin headed towards the door which would lead them into the sun. "Or do you want to stuff more scones in those pockets?"

"Honestly, don't you warrior types know anything? You can't stuff scones. They'd crumble and be no use to anyone but birds." To make his point, Gonff threw an apple in the air and caught it in his waistcoat pocket.

"Come on, you." Martin rolled his eyes playfully and stepped outside.

"So." The Theif continued, "Tell me more."

"What is there to tell?" The sun was high above them, filtering through the trees as they walked towards the picnic site. Bella had organised the day to cater for all: for the Dibbuns there was a river to play in and strawberries to eat, for the more peaceful folk there was conversation and friends, while the war minded had plans to pour over. This was what the two friends were walking towards.

"I don't know. Tell me about her."

"There's nothing to say. Not really." Martin picked up speed, eager (though he'd never admit it) to get back to Rose. Ever since they'd found each other, he'd had an anxious knot in his stomach if she wasn't within calling distance.

"Okay. What do you think is her best feature?"

Martin turned and hit his friend in the shoulder. "Gonff!"

"What did I do?" The mousethief winked, ducking anither flying paw.

"You can't ask that." They weren't far now and Martin could hear the light laughter of the woodlanders. He turned to is friend on anxious feet. "Her eyes."

Gonff sniggered as he watched Martin run away, breaking through the trees into the picnic area. He could see where his friend was coming from: the young maid did have beautiful eyes. But Gonff's eyes were on someone else at the picnic who he headed straight for.


	5. Faretheewell

"I've got to go, Rose." Martin tried to reason with her, holding her paws tightly.

"No. You can't leave – not after all this time." Her voice was strong, though she wanted to cry. Never had she dreamed that she'd lose him again.

"I'll come back to you, Rose. I promise." He put her paw on his chest, over his heart. "I promise you that my heart will keep beating until you say it can stop." She looked down, hiding her face. "I'll be back before you even miss me."

"I miss you as soon as I close my eyes." She whispered, leaning closer to him. He moved a paw around her to rest on her back softly.

"Count the days. I'll be back here before the season's out, I promise." He gave her a reassuring squeeze and bent down to look in her eyes. "You're safe here. And I can look after myself. Besides, I'll have the Prince of Mousethieves watching my back."

Martin winked, making Rose laugh. He smiled and gave her a long steady look before whispering in her ear. "Just you keep that pretty smile on your pretty face, young missie."

Rose was still laughing as Martin joined Gonff, Dinny and Bella. The three adventurers shared some quick words with the badger before waving goodbye and walking through the trees , heading south west towards Salamandastron. She watched them go and felt a weight drop in her stomach.

"Martin!" She heard herself call his name, saw the woodlanders move out of her way. She saw him turn, a pained look flashing across his face. She knew he was delaying him.

"Rose – " Martin's desperate explanation was cut off when the mousemaid threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders.

Keeping him close so no one else could hear, Rose whispered in his ear.

She released him and after sharing one last look, the warrior, the theif and the mole finally turned and walked away. Rose stood staring after them, breath trembling in her chest. A small paw slipped into hers, making her jump. She looked down and saw a tiny hogmaid whose head barely reached Rose's waist.

"They're very brave." The hedgehog said plainly. Rose nodded and looked back in the direction her warrior had taken.

"Indeed they are. But now it's time for us to be brave and put ourselves to good use while they're away." She dragged her eyes away from the point Martin had vanished from and turned to face the small collection of woodlanders who were still there. "Let's get our thinking heads on, everyone."

A few Loamhedge mice started chattering to Rose and she tried to listen, responding whenever there was a break in the voices or something vaguely caught her attention. But mostly, her mind was elsewhere.

She followed Martin on his journey, singing lullabies to him in her head to keep him safe from the inevitable danger.


	6. A Thorn

Martin tried to clear his head while he listened to Gonff and Dinny's excited chatter. They were going to Salamandastron - the home of fire and badger lords.

"At night, you can hear the echoes of all the lords' battlecries mixing into one. The flames reach into the sky and one old mole-wife told me that she suspected the stars were kept alive by the dragons who live in the mountain."

"Oi reckons that be nowt greater than a gurt large tattletale. Moi granfer useta say the foir wurr the ghosties of all dem badger lords reachin furr the sky."

"I guess we'll find out who was right when we get there. How long do you think it'll take us, O vacant one?" Dinny's rumbling chuckles made Martin jump and stare at Gonff accusingly.

"Are you being rude, stealer of pies?"

"Not at all, day dreamer. Thinking of eyes?"Martin shoved Gonff playfully, a little embarrassed.

"No. I think it will take us a few days. Seven minimum, to reach Salamandastron." Too long, he thought go himself.

"We better get cracking, then." Gonff winked at Martin. "Don't want to make the ladies miss us too much now, do we?"

The mousethief nimbly skipped forward as Martin aimed another swipe st him, both young mice laughing freely. Poor Dinny shuffled along behind them, shaking is head and mumbling to himself.

"Hurr, oi doant unnersand a word."

The midday sun was strong on their heads when they stopped for a break. Gonff was out of breath wkth sweat beading on his brow, but he was the first to rise again.

"Come on mateys! On your lazy footpaws."

Martin had just closed is eyes, savouring the warmth of the sun on his face. Noticing is idleness, the thief poked the warrior sharply with a stick.

"What would Bella say if she saw you sleeping on the job, eh? Or your miss Rose." Gonff continued. Quick as a flash, Martin reached out with his paw and snatched the stick from his friend.

"And Columbine? How would she react go you abusing your wonderful pal in suchan unforgiving way?" Dinny chuckled to himself and stood up, offering a heavy digging paw to the warrior.

"Upen yurr feetpads, yon bladeswinger." Both mice laughed at the mole's use of one of Gonff's nicknames for Martin, dusting themselves off and startng forward again.

Before they could get far, they heard a desperate chirping from high above and behind them.

"What do ya think that's all abut?"

"Someone sounds very upset, Gonff. I think we shoukd try and see why."

The three quietly traced their steps, being careful to make no noise. A shadow passed over them and suddenly a fat robin was blocking their path.

"Chibb!" Gonff exclaimed.

The breathless robin fluttered about anxiously. "Ahem, a great urgency has arisen back at the front line and we urgently require your presence."

Gonff sighed, annoyed. "Chibb, we'll never get to Salamandastron if you call us back for every broken saucer."

The robin shook his head desperately. "Ahem, no sir, you quite mistake me. No saucers have been broken - at least, that is not why Bella sent me for you."

"Bella sent you?" Martin repeated, serious. "Tell me now: what in the name of freedom has happened?"

The poor robin trembled as he tried to find a way to inform the travellers of the grave news he carried.

"Well, ahem, two of the company of our friends from Loamhedge were out wandering by the river, well within the sight of our guards, I mist add. However, some horrible coincidence meant that instead of watching out for the maids, said guard was otherwise engaged and as such it is my unhappy duty to inform you of their capture." It took the friends a few moments to understand what Chibb was trying to say. Martin broke the silence by asking in a steady, guarded tone the question none of them wanted to hear the answer to.

"Who did they take, Chibb? What are their names?"

Poor Chibb shuffled uncomfortably. "Miss Columbine and Miss Laterose, sir."


	7. The Twisted

Martin ran.

His footpaws drummed the floor as he raced back to Mossflower Woods. His legs burned and his heart hammered against his chest, straining under the panicked desperation that drove him onwards.

Once again, he had let Rose down.

Behind him, Gonff and Dinny stumbled along at their own versions of hasty. Less used to strenuous exercise as Martin, Gonff panted and held a stitch in his side. Even further behind, Dinny waddled towards the trees at a steady, manageable pace.

Neither of his friends felt the same cold fear as Martin did. As soon as Chibb had mentioned capture, he knew inside himself that he'd again let Rose down, and in doing so delayed their journey to Salamandastron by at least two days.

Guilt drove him forwards through the aches in his muscles.

The ground under his paws became springier, making it easier to run. Martin was suddenly under cover of the trees and felt the air cool down where it had been sheltered by the leaves.

He hurdled over rocks and fallen limbs, pushing branches out of the way when they snagged his tunic. Martin ran.

He barely managed to come to a stop when he saw the group of burly otters – Skipper had to steady the flighty mouse with his thick paws.

"Hold up there, matey. Don't go arunning over me troops afore they can save those fair maids." Martin closed his eyes and stretched, trying to catch up on breath. It took a moment for him to be able to reply.

"We have to get them back."

"Worry yourself none, me old warrior. We've arranged a rescue plan for right now, if you'll kindly help us." Skipper straightened up and grinned when he saw Gonff crashing through the woods towards them. "Watch yourself matey – you'll turn the entire woodland to toothpicks!"

"Hush your mouth, great waterwalloper." Gonff panted, doubling over so his voice was barely audible. "Great acorns it's been seasons since I've had to move so quickly."

"We'll have to start training you if you're going to be of any use to us." Lady Amber said quietly as she landed next to Skipper. Her tail was twitching nervously. "We're going to have to act now if we stand a chance against them. Before they get chance to reorganise and regroup."

Skipper nodded. "With me, otters. We'll provide cover for Lady Amber's lot." The otter fighters slipped into the forest silently, heading straight towards Kotir. "You stick next to me, mateys. We've got a special plan for you two."

Martin, Gonff and four otters lay in wait in the long grass for the small patrol of Kotir soldiers Beech the squirrel had seen coming out of the castle. For the last hour, squirrels had been tracking their movements and had predicted which direction they'd re-enter Kotir from – allowing the ambush to be placed exactly.

Sure enough, Martin's sharp ears soon heard the crashing and chatting of vermin trying to navigate their way through the woodland.

"Stop shoving!"

"I'm not shoving, wobble legs. It's Blackie – he's trying to trip me!"

"No I ain't! You keep slowing down is the problem."

"You're just in too much of a hurry to get back to the dinner hall. And what's the hurry? Won't be any food there for us anyway."

"I'd rather starve within them walls than out here. There's those squirrel archers out here and I'd hate to think what they'd do if they caught us."

"And them otters. Come on, let's get back – Yowch!" Just as the last ferret had past him, Gonff's paw had shot out and nicked the ferret's leg with a small dagger. The rest of the group yelled out and stopped where they stood, turning around to face the hidden attackers.

"Getem, troops!" Gonff roared and pounced on the tripped ferret, pinning him to the floor with a knifeblade to his throat. "Gotchya, fleabag."

The rest of the vermin were better prepared. Martin locked paws with one who wasn't quite quick enough to reach for its spear and wrestled it into a tree, a fierce strength driving him forwards. The surprised ferret stood no chance – Martin had its paws bound together and mouth gagged in moments.

Within moments, all four ferrets had been captured. The otters exchanged hoots of celebration and slapped paws with Gonff and Martin. The warrior wasn't in the mood to celebrate, however. He glared at the gagged ferrets with a stony expression.

"Let's hurry. I want them back before nightfall."

The otters swept up a ferret each, carrying them away towards the front gate of Kotir.

"You alright, matey?" Gonff asked when he noticed Martin wasn't following. The warrior took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from the sky. He faced his friend and confessed in a whisper.

"I just want her to finally be safe."


	8. Hey, Cat!

"Hey, cat! We've got something of yours." Martin yelled at the creaking windows of Kotir, wondering from which one the wildcat would show her face.

"What makes you think I want it back, mouse?" Martin followed the sound of her voice down to the floor, where Tsarmina stood in the doorway to the parade ground.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wondered whether the Queen of a Thousand Balls of Wool is willing to risk a hair for her soldiers." Aware that many of Kotir's soldiers were listening, Martin straightened on the wall in triumph. "After they risk their lives every day." Brave whoops from inside the castle gave Martin extra encouragement and he smiled.

"What do you want?" Stung by his insults, Tsarmina slid into the shadows and put an arrow to her bow.

"To trade. Four of your vermin for the two mice you kidnapped earlier."

"Come back tonight. I need time to think about this before – " Half way through her sentence, Tsarmina flew out of hiding and released the arrow. In her haste to surprise the mouse, she missed her ideal target. Nonetheless, Martin shuddered as the shaft sank into his shoulder. Gritting his teeth in pain, he replied.

"You'll regret breaking my father's sword, cat. As soon as the sun goes down, we'll come for you." Martin's voice rang out as he climbed back down the ladder, trembling. As his footpaws hit the grass he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his shoulder.

The flurry of movement was lost to him. Martin wasn't aware of any of the woodlanders who picked him up or the otters who eased the arrow from his shoulder and bandaged it up tightly. However, as the squirrels carried him back to Brockhall he was aware of the wind blowing through his fur and past his ears.

Not long later, Martin the Warrior opened his eyes and saw Goody Stickle's anxious face leaning over him.


	9. Release the Claw

Night was falling when the small army from Brockhall stood again outside the walls of Kotir. Martin's shoulder was heavily bandaged and he was under strict orders to keep his arm still while the wound healed.

"Oh good, you're here." The vixen, Fortunata, snarled as she inched the door open. She and four soldiers left the safety of the walls of Kotir, facing the assembly of otters. "You brought the soldiers?"

"If you've brought the mice, vixen." Skipper said cooly, arms crossed over his chest. His sling swung from his paw, loaded in case of an ambush.

"They're right behind this door." Fortunata licked her lips nervously.

"Show us and you can have this rabble." The otters who were restraining the ferrets prodded them forward with their spears. "We don't want 'em."

Fortunata dipped back through the door, tail twitching. She seemed to untie something before leading the two mice outside.

Martin's heart stopped. He stared at Rose and the horrible scars that ran down her face – the right distance apart for cat claws. A hiss escaped through his teeth as they stared at each other, her fear as clear on her face as the wounds.

"What have you done to her?" He whispered, his voice as dangerous as the crew of otters around him.

"Don't ask me – just let's swap and get out of here." Fortunata snarled. The vermin and the otters exchanged captives while Martin scowled at the fox. She cringed, looking away and shuffling. The mouse would have continued staring, but Rose was suddenly by his side. The mice looked at each other, sharing a moment of silence before touching paws.

"After you, fox." Skipper said as the newly freed ferrets were taken back into the walls of Kotir. Fortunata hurried after them, not wanting to be left alone with the fearsome otter warriors.

"Off we go, crew." The otters and mice hurried into the woodland, taking a long route back to Brockhall.

"What happened?" Martin asked Rose softly as they climbed over logs and bushes. She shook her head, turning away so he couldn't see the scars.

"I'll tell you another time. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get back safely and we can start over." They walked in silence for a moment until she realised something. "Hold on – you two were meant to be on your way to Salamandastron!"

Gonff crept up next to her, laughing. Relief at such a swift rescue had already prompted many new rhymes as they walked through the night air. "Nothing would keep me away from my sweet Columbine while she's in danger. And this fat scone scoffer would be lost out in the wildlands without his personal Prince of Pathfinders, don't you know!"

"Scone scoffer yourself! Just ask Dinny – it's this tune twister who was eating all the supplies." Martin retorted, laughing with his friend despite the anger he felt deep within his body.

A second insult. First she broke his father's sword, and now Tsarmina had wounded his Rose.

She would pay dearly for the pain she'd caused.

Again, Rose had been put in danger because of him. Again, she'd been injured under a tyrant's claw.

Subconsciously, Martin held onto Rose's paw and helped guide her through the unfamiliar forest, his mind far behind them.


	10. Columbine's Courage

_Author's Note: 1) I've never referred to myself as 'author' before. This is fun! 2) Lots of the reviews are pointing out that Rose just appears from nowhere. If I knew how, I'd add a prologue that explains how she comes to be with the Loamhedge mice. To be honest it's not a very exciting or interesting explanation - basically, she finds them when they're travelling away from Loamhedge and joins them and quite by accident ends up in Mossflower. 3) Yeah, it's during Mossflower. I always had this fantasy that during the feast when the Loamhedge mice turn up Rose would be amongst them and Gonff would have his eye on Columbine and end up meeting Rose and start to introduce her to Martin but obviously he already knows her. 4) If I'm spelling Loamhedge wrong you're going to have to tell me. I suck at spelling. Which leads me onto 5) I'm not even proof reading these. I'm writing because I need to write. If you spot any more continuity errors, please tell me! Keep up the good work, readers._

In the face of danger, young mousemaids can prove to be every bit as brave as any warrior. When Columbine was taken into the wilcat's chambers, she saw and acted on the need for sharp wits.

"Well, mouse. Let's see if you're any use to me. How do you like my cells?"

"Not at all as well as my old home, milady. They could do with having that damp seeing to, as well." Although she was terrified, Columbine was determined to keep the conversation going. "Not like this room - it's so much nicer up here away from all that water!" Columbine walked boldly over to stroke the heavy curtains which draped around Tsarmina's bed, outwardly as relaxed as she would be if this wasthe room of a friend.

"Yes, this has been my private room ever since I can remember. I've never left Kotir, nor do i plan to." the threat was wellvhidden in her voice as she continued the friendly charade, but Tsarmina had her own way of dealing with prisoners. "Unlike you," she continued. "You're quite a traveller, so they tell me."

Columbine nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I've had many homes over the seasons."

"And what about your new home? What can you tell me about where you're staying with the woodlanders?" Tsarmina was leanijg towards Columbine, her claws digging into the bed frame.

"Oh, I don't know what I should say. Bella and Skipper would be very angry if I told you anyhing. What docyou want to know?" Heart racing, Columbine repeatednher plan overnand over in her head as the mad queen leaned in closer.

"Where have you all been hiding?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Columbine said with an expression of mock regret. A sudden rage coursed through the wildcat queen and she lashed out at the impudent mouse before her.

"Don't tease me, mouse! Where have you been hiding? Where is your headquarters?" Tsarmina bouhded off the edge of her bed and walked towards Columbine until the mouse was trapped against the wall. The sudden attack had caught Columbine's nose which was now starting to bleed. Tsarmina held a threatening claw to Columbine's cheek. "Tell me where."

Columbine shook her head bravely. "No." Despite her determination to be brave and clever, a small scream of pain escaped the mousemaid as Tsarmina's claws sank through her skn.

After a moment of this sharp pain, Columhine delivered he answer the queen wanted.

"By the river!" She wailed, trying to push the cats paw away from her face. "We're staying with the otters." as blood started to drip into her mouth Columbine allowed herself a small smile.

Tsarmina's eyes widened manically. "Ah, yes. I thought so. That's why we haven't been able to find tracks - you go through that water, don't you?" The wildcat released Columbine and seemed to forget her for a moment, turning away and running her paws roughtly through her fur.

"Oh, please don't hurt them!" Columbine shrieked, bringing Tsarmina's mind away from water and back into the room. "They only want peace - if we could only live in our woodland -"

Tsarmina shut her up with a half hearted swipe of her paw, catching Columbine's ear. "Oh stop snivveling." She threw the door to her chambers open, nearly hitting the weasle guard. "Take her back to the cells and bring the other one up right away. Don't let them talk to each other - not even a word. Go on!"

The weasle panicked under his queen's mad stare and grabbed Columbine by the ear, dragging her sideways as he tried to run down the stairs. After the first two stairs, however, the unfortunate pair tripped over each other and tumbled, head over tail, down to the lowest step. Afraid of being punished, the weasle sprang to his feet and continued towards the cells, barely giving Columbine chance to right herself.

Tsarmina watched it all with a vacant expression. She was bored of living amongst so many idiots. As she returned to her chambers to wait for the second mouse she sighed, longing for a likeminded (but not too clever) companion.

Columbine wailed all the way back to he cells, drawing the attention of many vermin eyes. "You wait until Skipper finds out!" She threatened as she was flung into her cell. "When you try to attack them in Camp Willow the whole army of otters and squirrels and moles and mice and badgers will be ready! When Bella's father gets here, you won't stand a chance! Not that you do anyway. No beast can getus in Camp Willow! No beast!" She yelled as she heard the other cell door opening.

"Oh, I hope Rose understood." She mumbled to herself, pawing at the tender scratches on her face. She winced and held her nose. "Otherwise, we'll both be in trouble."

Evidently she had understood, because at the agreed time the mice were both released back into the safety of their friends.

For most of the walk back, Gonff and Columbine trailed behind Martin and Rose. Unlike he latter pair, they were openly relieved and relaxed. Columbine recounted her tale to Gonff and Skipper.

"You did well missy. All at Brockhall can be left in peace for a while now without fear of discovery - I'll have my otters ready for an attack back at Camp Willow tonight. They'll expect us to try and evacuate, no doubt, so they won't wait long."

"You're right Skip. Best to head back there now - there's no use in leading any spies back to Brockhall when we have the opportunity for a perfect ambush. I'll send some fast squirrels ahead and behind - to warn your otters and check for spies." Lady Amber said helpfully. Before anyone could agree she'd disappeared into the trees, passing on the plan to her fighters.

While the leaders had been discussing battleplans, Gonff had skipped off ahead to join Martin and Rose. Columbine watched them for a moment before joining their group. Martin didn't seem to be particularly... Happy. It was obvious that he was relieved to have Rose back, but he was rigid and alert, walking beside her protectively. He jumped when Gonff put a paw on his shoulder, half turning around with a paw raised to defend Rose. Columbine caught a glimpse of his face before he composed himself and thought she could see a red tone in his eyes.

Columbine processed this for a moment before skipping cheerfully to join the other three mice.


	11. The Four Friends

_Author's Note: Hi! 1) I did the prologue thing. 2) I'm thinking about ending this one soon. It was never going to be a full story and there are so many problems with it that I just can't fix them all. So I think in the next few chapters I'll find a nice point to leave it on. Thank you for all the reading and reviewing and for putting up with it as the story line twists and stretches into funny shapes. I'm trying my best to make it make sense, but if there's anything you want to ask just drop me a PM and I'll make up a reason for why something doesn't fit._

It was late when the mice finally returned to Brockhall. The detour to Camp Willow had been too much for the two weary maids – while the otters and squirrels did battle on the riverbank, defending their fake headquarters, the mice were hiding deep in the cave. Even Martin, who wouldn't usually miss an opportunity to fight with his friends, stayed behind.

"They won't get past the otters, Martin. Go and fight – I know you want to." Rose whispered wearily. She was curled up against a large flat boulder that acted as a table, hidden completely from view of the armies outside. Beside her, Columbine was catching a quick moment's sleep.

"I'm not leaving you. You're hurt." Forgetting how she'd reacted earlier, Martin tried to raise a paw to her face. She shot him a hard look and batted his paw away angrily, looking anywhere but at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She growled. Martin had never seen her so angry before and she'd certainly never swiped at him like that. He sat back on his heels, dumbfounded.

"You don't have to be mean." He whispered, holding his paw out for hers but going nowhere near the wounds on her face. "I just don't understand why you won't tell me what happened."

Still looking away from him, Rose laughed sharply and wiped a paw across her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Martin apologetically, a small smile on her face as she touched his paw forgivingly.

"I'm sorry, Martin. I know it's not your fault. I just… I feel so stupid!" She made a noise half way between a laugh and a sob, looking away again. "I'm so upset about this" she waved at her face with her free paw "while goodbeasts are fighting to protect us and our friends. I didn't expect this to happen when I found you again."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Martin asked softly, capturing her other paw gently. She looked at him again, her clear hazel eyes watering. "Oh Rose. You're more beautiful than the stars on a clear night, or a sunset in midsummer. No scars can take that away from you."

She laughed and looked down, blushing. "Thank you, Martin. I'm sorry for being so vain."

"Nonsense." He smiled, the sounds of battle completely forgotten as she let him wrap his arms around her. "You're allowed to be sad."

She laughed and held onto the fur on his shoulders, closing her eyes and listening to him breathing for a moment. "I knew I'd find you." She whispered.

"I'm so glad you did, Rose. I'm not going to lose you again." Martin promised, kissing her soft headfur gently. She giggled and looked up at him suddenly, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"The fighting's stopped."

The two mice looked around them in a slight panic. There was Columbine, sleeping soundly. But where was Gonff? And why had the battle gone quiet?

"Stay here." Martin told her, disentangling himself and standing up. He drew his dagger and walked slowly towards the cave entrance, braced for whatever was around the corner.

What he saw was an abandoned scene of death. Vermin bodies lay strewn across the opposite bank, leading in a trail upstream towards Kotir. Martin's heart felt heavy as he saw the bodies of a few brave otters, skewered through with arrows or spears.

He wanted to follow the long line of bodies, but he couldn't bring himself to travel further than a few yards from the cave entrance. He ran back to where Rose and Columbine were hiding, nearly colliding with Gonff as he emerged from the shadows.

"There you are!" Martin shouted in relief, punching the thief on the shoulder. Gonff shrugged.

"I'd not gone far, matey. Just popped down to the storeroom to fetch some vittles for our pretty maids." He handed Rose a bread roll and made a fond noise when he saw Columbine.

"Ahw, ain't she gorgeous." He crouched down by her and took her peaceful face in his paws, stroking her ears softly to wake her up. "Rise and shine missie. There'll be plenty of time for sleep when we get back to Brockhall."

Columbine yawned and shook her head, blinking rapidly as she woke up. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's been a very long day."

They all laughed quietly as she accepted the bread, stretching and leaning against the rock with Rose. "So. What have I missed?"

"Not a lot, I'm afraid. I don't know where everyone's gone, but it looks like we won outside." Martin gestured behind him with a paw, neatly winding a young squirrel fighter who'd appeared behind him. The other three mice laughed as Martin tried to apologise.

"Don't mention it, mister. Lady Amber sent me back to report to you."

The mice sat up straight, paying attention. "Go on."

"We gave 'em a right ol' run for their money when they got here and they started to try and cross further upstream because they were just gettin' slaughtered by our armies. Well, we chased them of course, and we're just cleaning up now."

"What happened? Did we defeat them all?" Martin asked incredulously. The squirrel shook his head and laughed.

"Oh no sir, most of them ran back to Kotir with the pussycat to regroup or some twaddle. She left a captain and a score of villains to buy herself time."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Martin asked, relaxing. They were safe to go home.

"Laurel, sir."

"Well then, Laurel me ol' matey." Gonff grinned and stood up, slapping the squirrel over the shoulders. "How about you run back down and tell them that we're all okay and ready to go home."

Laurel nodded and scampered off, bushy tail counterbalancing him as he ran to deliver his message. Gonff chuckled.

"What a pot of beans." He sat down next to Columbine, facing Martin with a serious expression. "Looks like we've got a spot of time to kill. Why don't you tell us how you came across this pretty maid here? I do love a good love story."

Martin's nostrils flared as he shoved Gonff over, much to the amusement of Columbine and Rose. "You'll regret that one, tubbs."

"Tubbs yerself, rusty wrists. That's the real reason you didn't go and fight with Skip – you're getting' too old!"

Rose laughed and subtly wrapped her paws around Martin's wrists to hold him back. "Oh, come on you. Why don't you just tell him?"

Martin looked at her for a moment with a weary expression. He sighed and relaxed, catching her paws again as she tried to release him.

"Okay then. Remember how I told you I defended my father's caved and then went journeying? Well, I missed out a fairly important few seasons…"


	12. Story Time

At the end of his story Martin's voice failed him and he trailed off awkwardly, looking down at his and Rose's paws. There was silence from the two listeners.

"Blimey." Gonff said finally, leaning back against the side of the cave. "Why did you never tell us?"

Martin shook his head. "I promised that I'd never tell of Noonvale. It's a secret place. If my story was responsible for it being discovered and damaged in any way…" He trailed off again and took a deep breath. "I couldn't live with myself."

"I understand, matey. But you could have told yer old messmate some of it – It would explain why you've been such a grump!" Gonff winked as his friend frowned.

"I'm not a grump."

"You can be." Rose laughed softly, squeezing Martin's paw reassuringly. "When you're hungry."

"Or cold." Gonff joined in.

"Or hurt."

"Or tired."

"Shut up you two." Martin laughed, knocking Gonff over with a shove to the shoulder. All four laughed at each other's expense, sharing a moment away from the seriousness of war. Now that Gonff understood his friend better, he looked at him in a new light. He'd always admired his warrior friend, but now he looked at him in awe. He had such a high capacity for pain. Gonff knew he'd never be able to keep such an important part of his life a secret.

"We've heard Martin's side of it, missie." Gonff began as the laughter calmed down. Martin stared at him, wide eyed. "Now we need to know how you ended up here."

"No you don't." Rose laughed, sharing a look at Columbine. Martin watched the exchange curiously.

"You know how she got here?" Martin asked Columbine, leaning forwards.

"Of course – she came with me! Didn't you realise?" Columbine laughed as the warrior realised the obvious.

"He was too washed out in his memories." Gonff stage whispered. Martin kicked at him with his footpaw. "I'm just joking matey. Though you were very spaced out that evening."

"I know." Martin shook his head and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Gonff laughed at his friend again. "S'nuffin to be sorry about, lovebird."

"That's it – "Martin growled and released Rose's paws, lunging at Gonff to wrestle him. Mock screams of horror left the thief as the micemaids laughed at their antics.

"Oooh 'elp me! E's gone savage!"

"I'll give you savage, you puddenhead!"

"Ow my tail! Gerroff you big lump!" Gonff roared, laughing and gasping. Martin sat up and released him, grinning.

"Gotchya."

"Oh Martin, you've ripped your tunic!" Rose fussed, poking at the hole in his back.

"I think you'll find he ripped it." Martin said, pointing over his shoulder as he went back to sit by Rose.

"Didn't I ever tell you? I'm prince of fabric thieves." Gonff sat up too, rubbing his tail and holding a small patch of Martin's tunic in his paw. "Tadaa."

"Anyway." Martin started again as they settled back down. "Rose was going to tell us how she got here." He stared at her with big eyes, genuinely interested in this story. He was quite happy to just accept that she was there and alive, but a bit of extra information couldn't be hurt.

"Uhm… I ran away." Rose confessed quickly. To Gonff, this was mildly amusing. To Martin –

"You ran away?" He repeated, gobsmacked.

"I couldn't stand being there any longer."

"There? But you love Noonvale. Why would you leave?"

Rose sighed. "Mother and father weren't happy about you not coming back." She shuffled, looking down. "They wanted me to stay there and let you believe I was dead."

Martin shook his head. "As if your dad didn't need another reason to dislike me."

"Well, he knows you can't be blamed for me running away." Rose tried to reassure him.

"Oh he'll be knocking on the door of Brockhall any day now to skin me." Martin groaned, face in his paws. Gonff and Columbine laughed at the warrior's despair.

"Never mind, sword swinger. At least you got a few extra suns with your maid before you pay the price for ruining her for good."

"I haven't ruined her." Martin muttered, looking down.

"Glory be, grumpy! I'm just joking with ye." Gonff tweaked his friends whiskers and handed him another bread roll.

"Well then, mateys." Skipper's booming voice echoed around the cave, making the mice jump. "Play time's over. We're taking you back to Brockhall."

"Let's hope Rose's daddy isn't there with a calving knife." Gonff muttered to Columbine. She giggled.

"Eh?" Skipper heard the laugh.

"Just talking about food, matey. Lead the way!" Gonff grinned and took Columbine by the paw, skipping after Skipper and the few otters who were escorting them home.


	13. Without Warriors

_Author's note: I'm getting ready to end this one. I'm not happy with how it's going and all your reviews are showing me just how unlike my best writing this is, so it's going to be finished and hopefully forgotten about soon. I will write another Redwall fic - maybe more to do with Spike and Posy because I love the hedgehogs and I think those two need more writing about them. Thank you again for the reviews you're giving me - it's good to know where I'm going wrong, so next time I write a story I can iron out the creases!_

_This is a pretty boring one, I'm sorry. It's fast and not detailed, but I thought some of the conversations were worth being put up here._

It took a few days to convince Martin that he could try travelling to Salamandastron again. However, travel he did and the weeks drew on without any sign of the explorers returning.

Rose spent most of her time with Columbine. And when the opportunity to sneak into Kotir arose, the mousemaids were only too ready to go.

Bella had her doubts. "I don't want to be the one taking the blame if anything happens to… them while Martin and Gonff are away." She confided to Abbess Germaine the evening before the scheduled diversion. The otters and a few woodlanders had made some false trails leading towards and away from Camp Willow. Chibb the robin had informed them that the vermin were planning a blanket raid on the woodland as their storerooms were running low.

"No thanks to Gonff!" Columbine had muttered to herself, torn between a giggle and a sigh. She missed the jolly joker dearly.

All soldiers had been told to prepare to leave Kotir by dawn, Chibb had continued to tell them amongst many "ahem"ing and fluttering. He believed they would be safely hidden at Brockhall, but a handpicked squad of vermin were to be sent around the back of Camp Willow to try and capture any beast who could be used for slavery.

"The blame will be on my shoulders," Skipper reassured the badger. "Not that any blame need be laid – we'll 'ave 'em in and out in a jiffy!"

"Thank you, Skipper of otters. I know you'll look after them. I just can't help worrying…" Bella trailed off, wringing her large paws. Skipper laughed.

"You're worried about our young warrior having me fur as a new hat if anything happens to his Missy." Skip summarised, patting Bella on the back. "Never fear."

"I share Bella's concern, Skipper." Germaine added. "He's young and uncontrollably fierce at times – did you see the look on his face when he found out what had happened to her? He looked ready to slay a thousand beasts."

"Aye, bloodwrath." Bella nodded sadly. She explained to the two puzzled faces. "I saw it in my husband when he led our first army. Nothing can get through to a warrior when he's in that mindset."

"And I have a feeling young Rose may be a cause of this bloodwrath." Germaine said sadly, looking over to where the young mousemaid was sitting with the Stickle babes. "She must mean a lot to him."

"'Tis for that reason I promise to keep her save – I'd rather get skewered in her place than have to face Martin after letting her get hurt. Besides, we can't tie her down just because the warrior hasn't given his consent. She's a free beast and can make her own decisions." Skipper concluded, bowing as he walked away to tell Lady Amber of their plans.

* * *

The visit to Kotir went without a hitch, much to Skipper's relief. As soon as the soldiers left Kotir, the squirrels took Rose, Columbine, Old Dinny and Foremole into the castle through the same tree Martin and Gonff had escaped from. In order to keep his promise of protecting Rose, Skipper left his otter warriors in the capable paws of Rush – a young male who had a knack for strategies – and was let into the castle through the main gates by Beech. The same squirrel raced ahead of the vermin soldiers once the imminent battle was nearing an end to let the woodlanders out of Kotir, replacing the lock on the gate as if no one had ever been there.

What the mice and moles discovered was invaluable news to the ears of all woodlanders.

Old Dinny summarised it with one word. "Tunnels."

* * *

Rose and Columbine were pleased with themselves. Since morning, they'd broken into the enemy castle, discovered a giant underground lake that was the key to the new plan of attack, discovered that they were both fond of the same raspberry tarts and babysat for the Stickles. Columbine knew how fond Gonff was of the baby hedgehogs and she quickly understood why – the little bundles of energy would race around full-pelt for five minutes, then come back with sleepy eyes for cuddles and sticky handfuls of crystallised fruit. Though they were still young, the four hedgehogs already had particularly sharp spikes.

"Gosh, they aren't called Stickles for nothing!" Rose muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Posy tried to curl up on her lap. Columbine laughed.

"The spikes aren't too bad, as long as they don't wriggle about!" She squeaked as Ferdy backed into her footpaw, too busy sword fighting with his brother to see her until it was too late.

"Oops. Sorry Mizz C'lumbine." He shuffled on his feet apologetically, looking down. Columbine laughed and stroked his headspikes carefully.

"Never mind Ferdy. It's my fault for sitting in the battleground!" He bristled happily and went back to fighting with his brother – stick hitting off stick.

"Would you ever want little ones, Rose?" Columbine asked as she watched the two brothers run away.

"Only if they were as well behaved as Posy!" She joked, stroking the hedgehog's nose lovingly.

"I'm better behaved than Spike." She mumbled sleepily. She and her other brother had been playing hide and seek, but Spike had had to ask Columbine to help him as Posy was too well hidden for him. Rose laughed softly.

"Of course you are – you're a young lady." She sighed longingly. "My mother would love to meet this lot."

"Will she come and visit us?" Posy asked, sitting up and sliding onto the floor in front of Rose. The mousemaid held back cries of pain as the little hedgehog's spikes ran down her legs.

"I highly doubt it." Rose looked at Columbine who gave her an understanding look. "I have the feeling she'll be too busy looking after my little brother to come and find me."

Posy blinked up at Rose. "You have a little brother? I have brothers too."

"I know you do." Posy watched Rose's paw as it came slowly towards her nose and touched it softly. "And my little brother's as naughty as all of your brothers put together!"

Posy put a paw to her mouth in horror. "Your poor Mommy must be much worn out trying to look after him."

"Oh you have no idea." Rose smiled at the hedgehog. They shared a look for a moment before Posy stood up and announced she was going to go and find some strawberry cordial.

"Your brother? The one in Martin's story?" Columbine asked, now they were alone. Rose nodded.

"Though he can look after himself. I didn't want to tell her that I'd ran away other she might give me a lecture on how to be a good daughter."

The two mice laughed together, satisfied with the good days work and pleased with the friendships they'd began to build with the young hedgehogs.


	14. Homewards

The sun was high in the sky when the crew of the Bloodwake sailed into view of the trees of Mossflower. Gonff was sprawled on the deck, mouth hanging open towards the sun as he snored. Martin stood in the prow of the ship, staring forward anxiously. He leant with his head in his paws, breathing deeply as his eyes wandered ahead and far away.

"Whatchya thinking about, matey?" Log-a-log asked from the other side of Gonff. Martin shook his head and sighed heavily.

"This and that. How long do you think it'll be?" The warrior asked impatiently, running his paw through his headfur.

"Couple of hours yet. You may as well get settled, like our good friend here." Log-a-log laughed and gestured to Gonff before walking away. "Relax!"

Martin couldn't relax. His mind was stuck in a flux between what he hoped and feared to see. One the one side, he couldn't help daydreaming about seeing Rose and holding her and being with their friends. On the other, he feared the chaos and disaster that lurked in his imagination.

There was a dark shadow looming over him, reaching out with claws of jet to catch him and everyone he wanted to be around.

He closed his eyes and sank to the floor by Gonff, letting the sun warm his whiskers.

It felt like a very short while after his conversation with Log-a-log when Martin jumped and saw Timballisto standing in front of him.

"On your feet, dozy paws! We're nearly home! You'll have to introduce me to your Rose now." Martin's friend winked and scuttled off, anticipating the swipe that was coming his way and dodging it before Martin was truly awake.

Martin shoved the still snoring Gonff, butterflies starting to take to the wing in his stomach. "Come on you. Columbine's sent out a search party for her pies!"

"What?" Gonff sniffled and stretched, blinking to look at Martin. "Oh hello. What was that about pies?"

"Nothing, you fat old snorer. But we're nearly home!"

Excitement flashed across Gonff's face as he realised what this meant and jumped to his feet, dragging Martin with him.

"We're nearly home! Why didn't ye tell me, matey? I've got to straighten myself up before Columbine sees me." Gonff skipped away to the main cabin, tail high in the air as he hurried to get ready.

Martin laughed at his friend and leant casually against the gunwale, trying to gather his previously scattered thoughts. Telling himself to be optimistic, he sought out Log-a-log.

"What can I do?"

"Stand there and look pretty. Your CORIM will no doubt be a tad bit suspicious when they see a ship floating their way. The sight of your friendly face will hopefully relax them a bit." Log-a-log said gruffly, running across the deck with a heavy coil of rope over his shoulder. He called back to Martin, "It's been a while since I've had such a fine ship in me paws! Twould be a shame for them to try blowing holes in it."

Chuckling, Martin decided the best place he could be was in full sight and out of the way. Back to where he'd spent most of the day, he watched the water part for the prow of the Bloodwake to pass through.

Movement by his side told him Gonff was back. Martin looked up and saw, to his amusement, that his friend had combed his fur and tried to tame his whiskers into straight lines.

"Alright there?" Martin asked, stifling a chuckle by looking back at the water.

"Never better. I say, shouldn't we be there by now?" Gonff's reflection carefully patted his headfur down as the wind caught it.

"Just abow." Dinny mumbled. Gonff jumped comically and looked down at his uneasy friend. "Oi gurtly doin't loik bein on waters."

"You can relax now, Din." Martin muttered as he spotted something in the near distance. "I swear I just saw Lady Amber."

"What? Where?" Gonff stood on tip-toe and leant forward, trying to follow Martin's stare. "I don't see her, matey. I think you're hallucinating."

"You must be too, then." Lady Amber whispered from behind the three returning friends. Gonff jumped again and placed a dramatic paw over his chest while Martin, Dinny and the shrews laughed.

"Crikey Amber, you tryin to kill me before I get to see my sweet Columbine once more?" He shook his head accusingly and put his paws on his hips. "Shame on you."

"Oh nonsense, you windbag. Who are all these new friends? I assume they're your friends, at least." Amber looked at Martin for answers, too impatient to deal with Gonff's jokes. But Martin could only stare.

"Lady Amber! What on earth happened to your ear?"

She waved a paw impatiently. "A spear stole it. Can we make introductions and get to business?"

Just as Martin began to introduce Log-a-log and Timballisto, a high pitched squeal made them all turn around and look towards the river bank. Martin and Gonff's hearts both stopped at the same time.

"Gonff!"

"Martin!"

"You're home!"


	15. The End

_I said I was going to do two alternate ends, but I can't bring myself to do the sad version. So here it is. Kinda happy, I think. I hope it's okay! Thank you for reading and posting all those reviews. You are fabulous._

The captured prisoners were huddled against trees, each of them holding a lump of bread in their paws. They all had similarly bewildered, distrusting expressions and not one dared to put a crumb to their lips.

"Wot if it's been poisoned?"

"Or it's like a last supper?"

"Poison? Did I hear someone say poison?" A hare with long, fluffy ears bounded over, rounding on the whispering clump of stoats. "Let me tell you a thing or two, young stinkers. The good wife Goody has been baking extra loafs this past two nights in anticipation of a few extra bally stomachs to fill. I shall not have you insulting her cooking with talk of 'poison'!" The hare waved a paw at one stoat's nose, making him jump and close his eyes tight. "Eat up, all of ye – Or I'll chuck ye in the lake to have a swimming lesson with the fishes!"

The hare shuffled off, grumbling angrily about waste and offending the best baker in all of Mossflower. The stoats shared a look and nibbled on the bread nervously.

* * *

"Gonff, have you seen Martin anywhere?" Rose dithered about nervously, trying to keep Ferdy and Coggs away from the prisoners. The little round pair were determined to prove their warrior skills by aid of the sharpened sticks they brandished like double-handed swords.

"Not recently, missy. Hey Skip, seen Martin about?" Gonff called over the chatter of Loamhedge mice, holding Columbine's paw in his.

"Not for a while. Maybe he followed the wildcat." Skipper looked up from the map he and Bella were peering over, the realisation of what he'd said painted bright on his face.

"You don't think – ?"

"No. Not my matey – but – " Gonff stood up and sped off towards the ruins of Kotir, trying desperately to remember which way the wildcat queen had fled. Skipper was hot on his heels, calling out for Lady Amber's help.

It took Rose a few more moments to understand what had happened. She and Columbine caught each other's eye and realised at the same moment.

"No!"

Telling the hedgehogs firmly to stay with the woodlanders in a tone that no one could argue with, Rose gathered her skirts and chased after Gonff and Skipper. A few paces behind her, Columbine spotted the bright red streak of Lady Amber high in the tree tops.

"Lady Amber!" She called, waving her paw in the air. "Can you see where they've gone?"

Barely pausing to look behind her, the squirrel queen pointed slightly to their right and disappeared. Running in the direction suggested, Rose felt her heart panic with the strain of running and the fear she felt for her warrior.

The sound of water reached her ears, but she didn't slow down. Blindly, she blundered through the woodland towards where she hoped someone would be until a completely unnatural sound made her shudder to a stop.

Somewhere nearby, Gonff was shouting in pain.

"My best matey!" He wailed. Columbine caught up with Rose and placed a paw on her frozen shoulder. "She's gone and killed him!"

Rose stumbled, caught between a faint and the need to run forwards. Columbine steadied her and tried to say something, but her words were meaningless.

_Killed him._

Martin couldn't be dead. Not after all that time they'd spent waiting for each other.

Refusing to believe it, Rose found some strength and ran towards Gonff's voice.

It wasn't far away. The young mouse was kneeling on the sandy bank of the river, clutching something to him. Between Rose and the heart-breaking scene glistened Martin's sword – the star metal stained copper with blood – and a mess of pawprints and patterns.

Still running, Rose reached Gonff with tears in her eyes. Her chest and head were thumping in pain, unused to so much exercise in one go.

She reached out with a paw and gently touched Martin's temple. He was still warm, caked in blood that seemed to be endless. His eyes were closed peacefully and obliviously to the friends that surrounded him. Feeling his tattered fur under her paws, Rose had a momentary spurt of anger.

She started growling through her teeth, shoving the weeping Gonff out of her way so she could get a better angle. She put her face just above Martin's, so their noses were nearly touching.

"No. You're not the one who's supposed to die, I am." She whispered harshly, teeth grinding together. "There has to be something that means you're alive. You can't be dead." Desperately, she ran her paws over his lips and down the sides of his throat. Searching, searching, searching…

After what felt like too long she found it. Learning from her brother's mistake at Marshank, she felt for his pulse just below his jaw and waited for almost a whole minute.

Her patience was rewarded by a sudden fluttering under her paw.

She screamed suddenly, making the collection of woodlanders who had joined them jump. Keeping her paw in the same place, a second fluttering confirmed her hopes.

"Gonff, he's alive! Where's Abbess Germaine? Someone get here here!" Rose yelled at the dumbstruck crowd, eyes wild with determination. "Don't just stand there!"

Bella spoke up. "Are you sure?"

"He needs a healer!" Rose was shaking. How could they be so slow?

The old badger looked at her for a moment, seeing past the desperation and realising that Rose was positive about her diagnosis. She nodded slowly.

"Send Chibb. She's staying at the farm with Gingivere – I'll run and collect her."

"You'll run all that way?" Lady Amber asked incredulously.

"We don't have any other choice. Martin needs help. You lot, start collecting healing things and try and clean him up!" Bella called over her shoulder as she crashed through the forest, making a b-line for the farm.

Rose watched the brave badger go, wondering how long it would take her to run the distance that would take her over half a day to walk. When Bella was out of sight she turned to the crowd and saw – to her great relief – that no one was standing idly.

"Go back to Brockhall and gather as many towels and bowls of clean water as you can carry."

"Merriwert, we need these herbs. Can you and a group spread out into the forest and find them? I'm going to ask Trubbs if they can sort out a wind –"

"Say nothing of it, old bean. Read your mind, as it were. We're on it as we chatter."

* * *

It was the longest few night of her life.

Rose sat by Martin as long as she could, but when weariness overcame her Germaine insisted she returned to Brockhall for the night. After protesting and eventually being reassured that Martin was stable and that Lady Amber herself would tell her of any changes, Rose agreed.

Thinking she wouldn't sleep, Rose made herself a cup of tea and sat on the edge of her bed.

It was morning, however, before Rose saw that cup of tea again.

She stretched and slowly noticed that someone had tucked her under the covers after she'd fallen asleep. She quickly got up and straightened her crumpled dress, heading outside.

No one was waiting up for her, which she took to be good news.

Columbine met her half way to where she'd left Martin, taking her paw in her own and updating her of the nights events.

Rose repeated this for nine nights. By the time the tenth had reached them, Germaine had speculated that Martin would wake up soon. Not wanting to miss him, Rose refused to move away again.

Columbine and Gonff were chattering happily, holding each other's paws and leaning against each other. Rose tried to not listen to them, fear of jealously making her cry again.

Over the last few days she'd done a lot of crying.

Columbine mentioned children and Rose's head snapped up, looking for the first time away from her wounded warrior. Children. Rose had always wanted a family – always enjoyed being around the babes of Noonvale and the four hedgehog babes had made her more desperate than ever to have her own child.

Gonff jokingly planned to teach any children of his to be thieves-in-training.

Rose privately planned that her children would become warriors.

A movement under her paw made her jump and pull away from the daydream. Beside her, looking pale and sickly – but very much alive – was Martin.

They stared at each other for a moment, each slowly turning a deep shade of red. The friends around them noticed, one after, that Martin was awake.

Their excited chatters and squeals of relief were lost to the Warrior. Gonff tried futilely to tell him about his and Columbine's wedding, but soon trailed off when he had no reaction from his friend. Instead, the thief was silent as he watched the pretty young mouse maid lean right down towards Martin.

Gonff saw Martin whisper something, but the bubbling noise of everyone else drowned out the quiet words exchanged between the two mice.

Rose closed her eyes as happy tears started to fall down her cheeks as she leant towards Martin's lips. Holding her breath, she listened to what he had to say.

"Hello, rosty nose."


End file.
